La noche más extraña de mi vida
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Un turno de noche, en la nueva cabaña, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no todos están en condiciones de dormir toda la noche, además, las conversaciones nocturnas son las más sinceras que existen. Jean, ¿que hay que hacer para que enseñes tus dibujos? JeanxEren *SPOILER CAPITULO 51 DEL MANGA*


**Notas: **Si, mis compadres, he vuelto, en gloria y majestad y si, con un maldito JeanxEren, ¿por qué?, porque se lo debía a una amiga, era un regalo...hace como tres meses, pero lo hice!

Espero que lo disfruten, los veré en las notas finales.

* * *

><p>Me había asegurado de que la luz de mi vela no molestara a los que dormían en la habitación.<p>

Armin, Connie y los demás, habían repartido las camas esa misma tarde. Por desgracia, había quedado justo al lado de la cama del maldito de Eren.

Para mi buena suerte, hoy me tocaba a mí hacer guardia nocturna, por lo que podría descansar de estar cerca de ese tipo.

Para pasar el rato, me dediqué a dibujar en una vieja hoja de papel, con el lápiz que estaba a punto de acabarse después de un par de años en mi poder.

_Este puede que sea uno de los últimos que haga con este lápiz._

_No es tan importante._

_De todos modos nunca dejé que nadie viera uno de mis dibujos, ni siquiera mi madre._

Ya entrada la noche, escuché un ruido que venía de la cama de Eren, al parecer ese perdedor estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y de las fuertes.

Por un momento sentí lástima verlo así, revolcándose sin poder encontrar una posición para seguir durmiendo, solo por un momento.

Cuando se quedó quieto, de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro era ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Volví a tomar mi lápiz y continué dibujando por el otro lado de la hoja, por unos minutos hubo silencio absoluto, hasta los arboles se habían callado.

Escuché las tablas de la cama de Eren crujir, ahora estábamos de frente, la mitad de su cara estaba hundida en la almohada, por lo que solo pude ver unos de sus ojos mirándome directamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le susurré, guardando disimuladamente mi dibujo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón "¿tuviste una pesadilla?"

"Algo así" me susurró de vuelta "soñé...soñé con los chicos"

"Los ¿chicos?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Bueno, Reiner, Ymir y Bertholdt" dijo sobando su ojo, enderezándose en su cama para quedar sentado.

"Oh" dije silenciosamente, realmente sorprendido "¿alguna información? ¿Recuerdas algo que dijeron?"

"No" dijo rascando su cabeza, dejando su pelo mas desordenado de lo que ya estaba "esperaba recordar algo que me...nos ayudara a saber dónde fueron, pero nada"

Me quedé en silencio por un rato, observando cómo el brillo de la luna aumentaba en sus ojos, clavados en la ventana que estaba junto a mí.

"Será mejor que sigas durmiendo, recuerda que el siguiente en turno eres tú" dije estirándome en la incómoda silla de madera

"No creo que pueda seguir durmiendo" dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos

"Bueno" dije apartando mi vista lo más rápido que pude "haz lo que quieras"

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo.

"¿Crees que en verdad querían hacer esto?" dijo luego de un gran suspiro

"Hacer ¿qué?" dije

"Ya sabes" dijo mirándome de reojo "ser titanes, destruir el muro...secuestrarme"

"¿Te gusta ser titán?" le pregunté seriamente

"Claro que no" dijo frunciendo el ceño

"Entonces ¿por qué crees que ellos deseaban eso?" dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, recordando a los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros, con los que Connie, Marco y yo habíamos acordado a ir a beber cuando ya fuéramos ancianos.

_A pesar de que ellos sabían lo que eran, en verdad parecían querer ser nuestros amigos, como cualquier otro de los reclutas_

"sé que te sientes traicionado" continué "todos nos sentimos así, pero nunca creas que ellos deseaban ser uno de esos fenómenos. Debieron tener una buena razón para hacer toda esta mierda y contigo a nuestro favor podremos enfrentarlos"

Levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa, para luego volver sus ojos al techo de la cabaña

"Nunca te cansas de sermonearme " dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

"Nunca dejas de hablar como un marica" dije más relajado "si yo no doy los sermones ¿quién lo haría?"

"Puede que tengas razón" dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos

"Por favor, ¿cuando no la tengo?" dije inflando mi pecho

Rió sarcásticamente

"¿Qué dibujas?" dijo luego de que sus ojos se posaran en mi mano que aun sostenía el viejo lápiz

"No es de tu incumbencia, Jaeguer" dije guardándolo en mi bolsillo

"Vaya idiota" dijo sin darse cuenta que había levantado la voz "estoy tratando de hablar de algo mientras esperamos a que amanezca y nos odiemos mutuamente"

Levanté ambas cejas y luego volvieron a su posición, natural, para tener un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Por qué crees que te odio?" dije

"Por favor Kirschtein" dijo "desde el primer día de entrenamiento te comportas como un idiota conmigo"

"Oh" dije rascándome la cabeza "eso era...ya sabes...antes"

"¿Antes de qué?" dijo arqueando una ceja

"Antes de que decidiera unirme a la legión" dije recordando el día de la fogata "ese día entendí que tus ideas no eran tan imbéciles después de todo, ya sabes, todo esa mierda de evitar convertirse en comida de titán"

"¿Gracias?" dijo

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Eren" dije "creo que deberías agradecer a Marco por eso"

"¿Marco?" dijo confundido y un poco nostálgico por recordar a nuestro amigo

"Bueno, él y los demás que murieron en manos de esos monstruos" dije "sin ofender"

"No me ofende" dijo sacudiendo su mano "es solo que" miró hacia varios lados hasta llegar de nuevo a mis ojos "es extraño verte hablar así, sobretodo porque hace tiempo no mencionabas a Marco"

Me sorprendió, tanto el hecho de haber mencionado a mi mejor, y único, amigo después de tanto tiempo y también el hecho de que Eren lo haya notado.

"Era un idiota" dije mirando al piso, sonriendo, pero con un ligero ardor en mis ojos "igual que tú, seguro murió queriendo hacerse el héroe, tal vez quiso salvar a una pequeña que buscaba a su madre, o a algún tipo que se haya quedado bajo un pedazo de muro"

Me di cuenta de la primera lágrima cuando sentí el sabor salado en mi labio superior, froté mi manga contra mis ojos con más fuerza de la que debía.

"¿Sabes?" continúe "él hubiera sido un gran soldado, él de verdad quería proteger al rey. Ahora estaríamos los dos en nuestra habitación, durmiendo, ignorando lo que pase en los otros muros" pensé de nuevo "no, él estaría preocupado por ustedes y seguramente yo hubiera tenido que convencerlo de que se callara y que se durmiera, así que supongo que me ahorré eso"

Para ser sincero no me había dado cuenta de que Eren ahora estaba sentado a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.

_Eren, el maldito, Jaeguer me está consolando, ¿qué tan patético es eso?_

"Por favor" dije tratando de sonreír sarcásticamente para ocultar mis lagrimas "no me mires con esa cara de lástima, me dan ganas de molerte a golpes"

"Él también era mi amigo" dijo antes de levantar la voz "de todos, pero tú fuiste su mejor amigo, él te contó sus sueños, sus miedos...no puedo, no puedo evitar recordar lo que sentí cuando vi a mi madre morir, por eso te miro así, no es lástima, es comprensión, deberías aprender la diferencia"

El aire se tensó rápidamente, ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, las lagrimas en mis ojos se habían secado en mis mejillas y Eren no había quitado su mano de mi regazo, probablemente lo había olvidado, o...

"Tienes suerte" dije, saliendo de mis pensamientos "tienes a Mikasa y a Armin, ellos te tienen a ti"

"Es cierto" dijo sonriendo "tú tienes a Sasha y a Connie" no pude evitar fruncir el ceño para luego sonreír al recordar a ese par, que roncaban del otro lado de la habitación "también tienes a Mikasa y a Armin, incluso a Levi, bueno, a ellos y...a mí"

_Eso no me lo esperaba._

_Creo que nadie lo hubiera hecho_

_¿Acaso apretó mi pierna?_

"¿A ti?" dije incrédulo, sin mucho ánimo de burla.

"C-Claro" dijo algo sonrojado, mirando hacia donde estaba su cama "¿quien más se quedaría hablando contigo cuando podría estar durmiendo?"

_Es un buen punto._

_Está bien, un GRAN punto._

"Además" continuó "mi turno empieza como en una hora"

"Lo que quieres decir" dije sonriendo "¿quieres decir que puedo ir a dormir ahora y no te molestaría?"

Después de un largo rato Eren, finalmente, quitó su mano de mi pierna.

Para golpearme en el hombro.

"Ni lo pienses" sonrió "tú te quedas aquí hasta que sea el cambio"

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos en esa hora?" dije antes de continuar sarcásticamente "¿hablar de nuestros sentimientos?"

"Claro que no" dijo "tú te quedas aquí y yo trataré de dormir"

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el bastardo puso su maldita cabeza en mi hombro, causando que todo mi cuerpo se tensara de inmediato.

"Eres cómodo" dijo pareciendo un gato, frotando su nariz en mi hombro, acomodándose.

"Eres un idiota" susurré

"Así que..." dijo "¿no vas a enseñarme lo que estabas dibujando?"

"Ni en un millón de años" dije sin pensarlo

"Vamos" dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, quité la vista rápidamente "¿qué tengo que hacer para que me los enseñes?"

"No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para que lo haga" dije cruzándome de brazos.

Como aún sentía sus ojos fijos en mí, lentamente baje la vista, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

_¿Para qué quiere verlos?_

_No es como si fuera un gran dibujante, además ese dibujo..._

_Nunca me había fijado en sus ojos por tanto tiempo, siempre trato de evitarlo._

Sin pensarlo, llevé mi mano a su mejilla para acercarlo a mí.

_Tiene ciertas manchas cafés alrededor de la pupila._

_No me había fijado en el largo de sus pestañas._

_Oh no._

"¿Harías lo que sea para ver mis dibujos?" dije casi sin aliento

"S-Si" dijo tragando saliva, sin si quiera tratar de evitar mis ojos.

Mi mano pasó de su mejilla a su barbilla y lo jalé de ella suavemente.

No opuso ninguna resistencia mientras lo hacía, de hecho, parecía estar ansioso con la idea de que mis labios tocaran los suyos.

"¿Incluso esto?" Dije con los ojos entreabiertos, pude sentir su respiración sobre mi labio superior antes de cerrar el espacio que nos separaba.

Al principio nuestros labios fueron torpes, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y, al mismo tiempo, ambos tratábamos de dominar sobre los labios del otro.

Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos, a diferencia de los míos, fríos y secos.

_Si llega a quejarse de eso, partiré su cara en mil pedazos._

Luego del primer minuto, ya no era una competencia, era como si tratáramos de acostumbrarnos a lo nuevo.

Al separarnos, el calor de mi cuello y cara eran insoportables, la cara de Eren estaba igual o peor que la mía, sus ojos completamente abiertos, mirándome fijamente.

"Bueno" dijo saliendo del silencio que, increíblemente, no era tenso, y tampoco incómodo "ahora enséñamelo"

"¿Qué?" Dije realmente confundido

¿Que se lo enseñe?..

Suspiró profundamente y dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

"El dibujo, Kirschtein, el dibujo"

"Oh" dije

Vaya que soy un imbécil.

Busqué en mi bolsillo mis dibujos y se lo pasé en la mano, nuestros dedos se rozaron y mi estómago dio vueltas.

_¿Ahora actuaré como una niña cada vez que esté cerca de él?_

_Si no fuera yo, me golpearía hasta quedar en el suelo pidiendo piedad._

Eren revisaba cada detalle del dibujo del árbol, sus ojos se perdían en las ramas y las hojas.

_Es como un niño con un juguete nuevo._

"Eres bueno" comentó en algún momento mientras pasaba de una hoja a otra.

No pude evitar sonreír.

No duró mucho.

Cuando pasaba a la última de las hojas noté que era ese dibujo.

"No, ese..." balbucee tratando de quitárselo de las manos, pero el maldito tomó mi mano rápidamente y la llevó a su regazo y con su otra mano observó el dibujo que nunca debió llegar a sus manos.

Rostro de perfil, ojos cerrados, solo uno de ellos visible, el cabello desordenado, la boca ligeramente abierta. Cubierto por las sábanas hasta la altura de sus hombros.

El estúpido de Eren quedó helado cuando se vio a sí mismo en un papel.

"Oh" susurró

_¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirá?_

_Debió haberle gustado._

_U odiado._

"Jean..." dijo como si estuviera buscando las palabras "¿Por qué me dibujaste?"

"Ah" dije "la-la verdad es que...no, no lo sé, simplemente estabas ahí durmiendo, y la luz ayudó mucho"

_Ni siquiera sé lo que dije_

"Crees" dijo apretando mi mano, que estaba bajo la suya "¿crees que pueda quedármelo?"

"¿Por qué lo quieres?" dije sin pensar "no es tan bueno"

"Kirschtein" dijo sonriendo ligeramente "deja de hacerte el humilde y deja que me lo quede"

_Ahí está la actitud que me hace odiarlo, y tal vez otra cosa._

"Como quieras Jaeguer" dije "pero, si se lo enseñas a alguien, te encontraran en un lugar muy profundo del bosque pidiendo ayuda"

"Si, si" dijo guardando el papel en su bolsillo "creo que ya es hora del cambio, vete a dormir"

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasó la hora, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que haya pasado una hora efectivamente.

"Claro" dije levantándome de la silla quedando frente a él "buenas noches Jaeguer"

Eren apretó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, obligando a mis labios a chocar con los suyos.

No me molestó, pero ahora sentía como una competencia de quien tomaba más desprevenido al otro.

"Buenas noches Kirschtein" dijo cuando nos separamos, soltó mi mano y yo empecé el camino a mi cama.

Cuando me acosté, miré a Eren una última vez.

"Será mejor que no me mires como un psicópata en lo que quede de noche" dije sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Idiota" dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Me volteé para darle la espalda y así no sería capaz de ver cómo la sonrisa y leve rubor en mi rostro iban desapareciendo a medida de que me quedaba dormido.

_La noche más rara de mi vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado y fangirleado (?) sobre su teclado, así me dejan un lindo (o asqueroso) review...Adios mis amigos puede que vuelva pronto, o puede que no...DON'T CRY FOR ME FANFICTIONERSS, THE TRUTH IS I NEEVER LEFT YOUUUU...(estoy emocionada, terminé esto despues de tres meses, dejenme ser)


End file.
